Volunteering
Required Volunteer Time In order to receive Experience Points for the event, everyone must complete their volunteer time. This game can only function if we all contribute. The two primary ways to complete your volunteer time are to work in the tavern or to monster for your fellow players. There are a few specifics regarding each choice. For these options, you do not need to complete the full time consecutively but you must complete your total time before activities are over on Sunday morning. Also, it is possible to mix these options but the only combination allowed is two hours of tavern time and one hour of Monstering. Please keep in mind that for your required or additional time Monstering or working in the tavern you will earn three Merit Points every fifteen minutes. Tavern Time Total Time Required: 3 Hours Because there is a limit to the number of volunteers needed depending on the time of day, the Tavern Keeper will have a sign-up sheet that allows you to select a shift before the game starts. During your three hours, you may be asked to do a number of various tasks including, but not limited to, reconciling the food tokens, cooking, washing dishes, taking out the trash, or cleaning the dining area. Monstering Total Time Required: 2 Hours By spending your volunteer time Monstering, you will be helping to entertain your fellow players. During your monster time, you will be playing the creatures that other characters fight while around town, in field battles, or on modules. What kind of creature you play and what combat you will be helping with will vary depending on what Plot. There will be a limit to the number of individuals who may monster at a time but it will be determined by the number of players and what is happening in play. Since those are fluid factors, you cannot sign up for a shift before the event. Intro Committee Total Time Required: Varies The Intro Committee will help new players navigate the logistical process of character creation and help them learn the basic rules. Members of this committee will help answer questions between events and at check-in. At events, they will keep track of the records for the Borrower's Box, conduct the Newbie Safety Course and run the Intro Module! Medics Alternatively, for anyone qualified as a First Responder, EMT or other emergency medical personnel, you may be able to fulfill your volunteer time by serving as a Medic. Because larping combines athletics and outdoors in an overnight time frame, we do occasionally have players who need minor medical attention. Medics are needed and if you are qualified for the role. Medics do not have a designated shift but instead must be available as needed, regardless of what may be happening in-play at the time. This means you must prepared to be inconvenienced by being pulled out of roleplaying or combat situations on occasion. The number of Medics needed depends on the number of participants. If you are interested, speak to Head Medic who will determine if any additional Medics are necessary and if your training meets the needs of the position. The Head Medic earns thirty-five Merit Points per weekend. Medics earn twenty-five Merit Points per weekend. Voluntary Volunteer Time There are a number of opportunities for players to earn additional rewards and provide vital assistance to the game. Cleanup Crew In order for us to continue to use the site we rent, we must adhere to very strict guidelines concerning the maintenance and cleaning of the facilities. We have a brief time period to get everyone packed and off the site and to get the cleaning done so we ask for a few volunteers to assist in cleaning the common areas like the bathrooms and tavern as well as collecting the trash and policing the area for litter or packets. The Head of the Cleaning Crew will sign up crew members at Opening Ceremonies. Members of the cleaning crew are not excused from ensuring that their own personal areas are also cleaned. Members of the Cleanup Crew earn twenty Merit Points and the Head of the Cleanup Crew earns twenty-five. Plot Committee The Plot Committee is comprised of experienced larpers who choose to spend the entire event monstering and running storylines to entertain the players. Plot members dedicate a great deal of time outside of the event planning their storylines and roleplaying as NPC's. A Plot Member spends a minimum of one year on the Plot Committee before returning to play his/her character. At the end of each season, the next Head of Plot is chosen by the Staff and they, in turn, ask players to join their committee for the upcoming year. The Head of Plot earns thirty-five Merit Points every month in the off season and five Experience Points plus one hundred and twenty Merit Points during the event months. Committee Members earn twenty-five Merit Points per off season month and four Experience Points plus sixty Merit Points per in season month. Accomplices earn three Experience Points plus forty Merit Points per in season month Off Site Time Occasionally the Plot Committee of Staff may need volunteers to help make props or assist with various other functions that are done between gathers. Also, there may be recruitment events where volunteers pass out flyers or help with combat demonstrations that will earn you Merit Points for your participation. A Staff Member must approve these events in order for participants to qualify for rewards. For every fifteen minutes spent working for the game offsite on an approved project will earn a player two Merit Points. Hosts of a recruitment event will receive an additional five Merit Points to compensate for printing or organizing costs. Category:Rules Category:Regulations